HAPPY NEW YEAR (cid)
by HKF LOVE
Summary: ok this is a new story from me, it is based on the film happy new year (srk and deepikas film), PLZZZ PLZZZ DO REVIEW


**Ok guys im really sorry for a really late upload**

 **I had no idea in my head it was literally empty**

 **I was clue less**

 **But I didn't go anywhere I just satyed in tune with u people**

 **And guess what I found a new plot**

 **A long one don't know if I'll manage to finish it**

 **I need all ur courage**

 **This story is bassed on happy New Year**

 **If you havnt watched it then watch it**

 **Im a crazy lover of srk and deepika so this story is based on their film**

 **And one last thing before I actually start the story**

 **Ive made a Facebook and twitter account plz do check it**

 **Facebook: cid abhirika**

 **Twitter: cid abhirika**

 **Ok now im stopping my nonsense and starting the story**

 **Happy New Year**

 **Characters:**

 **Deepika (mohini ): Tarika**

 **Srk (Charlie ): Abhijeet**

 **Abhishek (nandu): freddy**

 **Vivaan (rohan): nikhil**

 **Boman (tammy): Pankaj**

 **Sonu (jag): daya**

 **(Ok here we go)**

Abhijeet was sat working on his desk he had a file in his hand

He was so engrossed in the file that he didn't even see daya coming in

Daya said hello to every one

Every one replied with hello

Except abhijeet

Daya moved towards abhjeets desk and said

Daya:hello boss

There was no reply

He once again called a bit louder

Daya:boss

Abhijeet looked up to meet eyes of his friend and responded

Abhi:kya hai

Daya: kaya hai sirf yeh hi kenha hai , are kya hua na kio hello or tum is file meh kya doondh reh ho

Abhijeet was about to answer but just then freddy came in with a crying red face

Daya turned towards abhijeet and asked

Daya:iseh kya hua hai

Abhi:pata nahi

Daya went towards freddy followed by abhijeet behind him

Daya: hello freddy

Freddy looked up towards daya and answered with a crying face

Freddy: hello sir

Abhi: areh kya hua freddy , essah roneh hua chehra kyu banaya hua hai?

Freddy didn't answer , daya asked this time

Daya: are freddy kya hau eseh ro kyu reh ho

Freddy answered with: sir biwi neh…..m….

He couldn't continue

Abhi: KYA B..I..W.I NEH M….AAA..RRRAA abhijeet said with a staggered voice

Every one was shocked

The rest of team gathered around

Before more enquire could go on acp came in everyone quickly hurried to their desk and said

Everyone: Good morning sir

Acp replied : good morning

Without looking at anyone with a serious face he moved towards his cabin while calling

Acp: abhijeet , daya andar ao

Abhijeet and daya gave a glance at freddy and looked at each other and moved towards acp's cabin

Abhi and daya: yes sir

Acp : abhijeet , daya head quarters se kabar ayi heh ki head department ka beta kidnap ho gaya heh (abhijeet and daya looked at each other in shock ment) neh tumhe appoint kia heh is mission ko handle karneh keh liyeh

Tum dono iss mission keh in charge ho ,yeh mission confidential heh , you are not aloud to tell any one or haan tum dono akeleh nahi joa geh Nikhil , pankage and freddy bhi tumhare saath jayegeh .

Abhi: tek hai sir hum is mission keh liyeh tayyar heh

Daya: bar sir jana kaha hai

Acp: humneh pata lagaya hai last location kidnapper ki London keh andar heh tumheh waha janah hoga

Abhi: sir jana kab hai

Acp: aaj ki flight book kardi heh toh aaj jana parega sham 8 bajeh , kal tak paunch joageh

Or ha yeh mission itna easy nahi heh jo tum samaj reh ho humneh pata lagaya heh ki kidnapper bohut dangerous hai or who dancer of the year ka head hai (abhi and daya were shocked again ) useh punchaneh keh liyeh tum logo ko dancing competition keh andar hisah lena parega(duos mouth was left open ) or end tak kelna parega aab tum dono ja sakteh ghar ja keh tayariyah karo yaad rakna sham 8 baje ho aur Nikhil freddy or pakage ko bhi pata do

One last thing hum seh contact rehna , yeh nah ho tum loge bhi kidnap ho joa

Abhijeet and daya said together: yes sir

Acp:aab joa

Both of them nodded and came out with an omg expression

Abhijeet looked at daya and said

Abhi: are u thinking what im thinking

Daya: what

Abhi that aab hum paka pass gayeh

Daya: matlab ?

Abhi :matlab abb humhe aab isshe mission ke andar dance karna parega or who bhi best level aagar humhe criminal keh paas pochna hai

Daya: ha yeh toh hai

Abhi asked with a questioning gaze

Abhi: tumhe dance karna ata hai

Daya:mujhe?

Abhi: haaaan or kisseh poch raha hoon

Daya: nahi toh tum mujhe sikoa geh

Abhi: meh ?

Daya: haan yaad heh tum neh uss time kitna acha dance kia tha

Abhi: kabb?

Daya: are jab tumneh maya keh sath gayeh the restraunt meh

Abhi: dayaaaaaaa

He said with an angry voice

Daya sut up and just said

Daya: chale

Abhijeet nodded

They told Nikhil freddy and pankage to come with them

They all got in the car

On the way to freddy house they told all the conversation that they had withacp to the three of them

They dropped each one to their house and told them to pack their stuff and all the things they will need for the mission and asked them to meet them in the duos house (abhijeet and daya live together) sharp 6pm

 **6pm at duos house**

Everyone was present in the house

Daya bought coffee and snacks for them to drink and eat

Freddy and pankage where the first one to dive for the food

Freddy: pankage CHORRRR

Pankage: nahi freddy sir , meh first

Freddy : NAHI MEH

Pankage: MEH

Freddy:MEH

They both continued fighting but when abhijeet got annoyed he shouted

Abhi: BAS KARO TUM DONO BAS

Both of them shut up

And they continued with the plan

It was 7 o'clock when they finished all were tired and exhausted

And abhi said: cholo aab hum chalteh hai bureau

Daya said: hai cholo pehle bureau toh fir air port

And all of them set off to bureau

They bid bye to acp and the other present in the bureau

And they set off to the airport

Once they reached the airport everything got scanning

All bags were weighed

They all entered the airplane, found their seats and sat

And abhi said to himself: aab jalteh hai London

 **Ok that was end of this chapter friends**

 **Hope u like the beginning chapter**

 **Plz do review and comment**

 **Comments are allot to me and do tell me if I should continue it or not**

 **Sorry if I rushed the end I really wanted to upload this today**

 **A gift to all Indian friends , for independence day**

 **Happy independence day**

 **Thank you**


End file.
